Skinny Love
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: New Orleans was truly a grand city, however there is war that is about to over take the supernatural creatures of this city. With June and her family in the thick of the fighting, everyone if forced to take sides in this fight that separates friends and lovers. What will win in the end, though? Family or love? Sequel to Say Something! I recommend reading that first. Fem!Harry.


_**Prologue**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS/NOTES: Sorry this took so long to come out with. I had to decide where I wanted to start and just that took me forever! I'm glad you guys are reading this, the squeal of Say Something! I'm really happy with myself for not only finishing a story but for making a sequel! I know it's short, but that's because it's the prologue! Anyways, enjoy!**_

* * *

June was jostled awake by the car hitting bumps on the road. Sitting up, she yawned and looked down, seeing Robbie's shoulder. Her boyfriend was also asleep, his forehead leaning against the glass window. Kol, one her other side, was playing with the new phone he had gotten about a week ago. Then in the very back of the sat Rebekah and Caroline, who were having an intense discussion over flats versus heels. In the front sat her father, who was driving, and Elijah, who was giving Klaus occasional directions to which her father snapped back that he knew where he was going.

Slipping her phone out of her pocket she saw she had slept well through the night and it was near noon the next day. Sighing, she laid back and let her head rest on Robbie's shoulder once more. It was amazing her father hadn't said something about it yet, but he was too busy bickering with her uncles and driving to do much more than that. She felt Robbie shift slightly and felt an arm snake around her waist and smiled. Scooting a bit closer to him, she felt a familiar happiness she felt around him. It wasn't that sense of belonging or family love she felt around her father and aunts and uncles, no, it was different. June couldn't describe it if she tried, but she knew she never wanted to leave Robbie's side.

Glancing up slightly, she looked at him for a few moments. Same brown hair that had become slightly shaggy die to him going so long without having it cut. That'd be one of the first things they did in their new home, probably. Her hair wasn't exactly looking it's best either, though that's never been a priority of hers. Glancing past Robbie, she glanced out the window and saw a sign pass them by. Ten more miles to New Orleans. Thank god, because if she was kept cramped up in this car any longer, she'd go insane.

The most prominent emotion she felt, besides her impending insanity, was probably happiness. She'd been ecstatic when her father had announced officially they were going to New Orleans. So much had happened in Mystic Falls in the short time she had been there that she was glad to get out of the little town. Her uncle had been killed there, her boyfriend had been killed as well, she and her family had basically been hunted by the doppelgänger Elena and her little pet Salvatores. That had worked out well for them, as both Elena and Damon had been killed and Stefan was wondering around lost without his precious lover Elena. So when they packed up and left, she had very little problems with it.

Caroline Forbes, who she hadn't really known very well, came with her family on their little road trip. June was pretty sure that was because her father asked the blonde woman to come along, though. They had an obvious crush on each other, and while her father was more open about it, Caroline kept denying it. It seemed a bit stupid in June's opinion, she was more than happy to have Robbie as her boyfriend and, while her father was not moral by a longshot nor was her the kindest, Klaus would definitely love Caroline more than anyone had ever loved her before. That wasn't June's business, though, and she most certainly wasn't going to stick her nose in things.

The Deathly Hollows, the magical objects June had used to bring her uncle back after Elena and her lap dogs had killed him, had been carefully stored in June's luggage for safe transportation. Except the Elder Wand, no that was tucked in her boot in case she needed to use it. While she might have had a bit different opinion on the wand back before she knew what she really was, a Hybrid, now her views were different. Back then, right after the battle of Hogwarts, she'd been scared someone would come ill her for the wand or take it after she eventually died of old age. The solution of that problem had been to store the wand in Dumbledore's grave, but now she had no such fear. She was immortal, so she'd didn't have to fear dying of old age, and she was fairly certain no one would try to come after her for the wand.

So why give up something that held so much power when she could use it to protect her family?

Closing her eyes, only for a few minutes, she allowed herself to relax for a bit longer. However, when she heard Rebekah's exclamation of how New Orleans had really changed, June realized she'd rested her eyes foe more than just a few minutes. Opening her eyes, she blinked the sleep out of then and nudged Robbie awake with her elbow. As she properly sat up, she looked to the front seat where her father had glanced to the back seat at her.

"Welcome to your kingdom." His grin was more like a smug smirk

* * *

**_Done! Like I said, I know it's short! The chapters following this will be much longer, so don't worry! _**

**_Question of the Chapter: What would you like to see more or less of in this sequel? Want to request any specific scenes? Have any ideas to share?_**


End file.
